Blackstairs Travel Year
by allisonh147
Summary: This is a story about the travel year of our favorite ex-parabatai. SPOILER QOAAD. smutty forewarning
1. Chapter 1

QoAaD spoilers

"Em, what's up" Jules voices sounds as I stare out the window watching the cars pass on the busy street at all hours.

" huh?" I simply respond, trying to focus on something other than my ex-parabatai standing the doorway. We have been dating for two weeks, and we are currently doing our travel year. Our first stop was in New York because Jace and Clary, and Simon and Izzy are having a double wedding in a week.

Much to say it is very hectic here. I have been helping Izzy and clary with planning and getting stuff done. Jules and Clary have been their artist self and making beautiful stuff for the wedding.

" You should try and sleep, you have a fitting in midtown at 9 with the girls," Jules says coming up behind me.

" I know I'll be fine. I have functioned on the way less sleep before" I reply continuing to watch the cars zip by with the frigid autumn air at the same speed.

" how about we cuddle, I'm cold without you, em," Jules says, kicking off his boots and laying down.

" don't be a wuss, it just falls," I say while I'm wrapped up in a blanket and hoodie

" Emma, please. The cars will be there tomorrow night" Jules's says coming up behind me bear foot and latching the window shut.

With the disorientated moonlight coming through the stained glass windows makes Jules look even more handsome than before. The light hits his jaw, and his eye ocean eyes glimmer in the sun.

" done admiring me?" He says

" no, maybe you could take off your shirt," I say with a grin. Jules chuckles and heads back to bed, this time without a shirt. The moonlight shine right on the ridges and flat muscle of his chest and abdomen.

" well, are you going to get a closer look? Or just stand there and stalk me?" Jules says with a grin. I shed off my blanket and hoodie and walk over towards Julian.

" Why aren't you wearing a shirt under the hoodie," Jules says, resting his head back on his folded arms.

" I was cold, a T wasn't going to be enough. I have never had anyone complain about seeing their girlfriend in just a bra," I say back.

" I'm not complaining, I would like a closer look at you," he says with a smirk and the same glitter in his eyes.

I walk over to Julian and straddle his hips and stare into ocean eyes. That I get lost in so often

"Em, can I touch you?" He breaths out. I grip his hand up to put it on my bra. His hand grasps my bra and massages my boobs.

" Jules," I say a more of a pant than words.

" talk to me, em. Tell me what you want," he says, bringing his lips to the side of my neck.

" you, you are what I want," I say to him.

"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me" I pant as his lips are attached to my neck and his hands are gripping my boob and my back.

Jules's lips crash to mine with a fiery passion. He pulls me back on the bed and flips us over, so he is hovering over me.

I run my hand up to his chest, I love the feeling of his current marks and old marks under my hand. As I trace where the parabatai rune used to be.

Julian pulls away from the kiss and stares at my fingers tracing where the rune used to be

"Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee-" Julian recites placing a kiss on my neck muttering the oath into my neck

"For whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge." I reply running my hands through his curls

"Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God," Julian says his breath is hot against my skin.

"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried," I say

"The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me." As Julian finished the parabataI oath

His lips meet mine.

This was the beginning of the end for our self-control.

His hands gripped the bra I was wearing off. It was one of my favorite bras. I grip the bed sheets as his lips travel south.

Down my neck, searing hickeys along my neck and collar area. His hands hold my hips steady as he goes down to my boobs.

"Jules...ahh, like that," I say with half-lidded eyes looking down at my lovers face in my chest.

Julian mutter something that I couldn't understand. But what he is doing is pure heaven, and I have been vocal about it.

"Em, as much I love how loud you are, but we will wake up someone," Julian says against my stomach.

" kiss me, Julian," I tell him.

I pull his lips to mine, I slip my hand down to his jean button and zipper. There is an apparent large bulge beneath his zipper.

" turned on much?" I tease he groans and rolls off of me

" Em, you have no idea how much I want to be in you right now," he says, pull down his jeans and tossing them away.

" oh, in me, huh," I say palming him through his boxers.

" Emma, please, God. Don't stop," he says out of breath looking at me with sleepy eyes.

" tell me how much you want me," I mean continuing to stroke him though boxers.

" em, I could burst at any moment. It is almost painful home hard I am and how much I want you." He says,

" Is that all?" I say running my finger along with the waistband

" I want your tight, wet, soft, and warm pussy wrapped around me. Making you moan out it extreme pleasure because how big I am" Jules says with eyes darker with lust

" that was so hot, Jules. Touch me, see how wet I am for you" I say

His face goes slack as my hand slips down his boxers and grip him loosely. He makes a guttural sound as I stroke him

" Em...em... I want this to last." Jules says

" I know your stamina, and if I do recall the rune right here is stamina," I say, putting my idle hand on the stamina rune on his bicep.

" but Em, I want to be in you, stop teasing me," he says

" I'm not done quite yet, one more thing," I say continuing to stroke him slowly.

" let me touch you," he mutters out.

" after this," I say as I slip my hands down to his base and lick around his tip. He tenses up and groans,

" feel good, Jules?" I tease as I glance up at the boy with his head thrown back against the pillows

" mmmh...ye...emm" is the response I get from him

I put more of him in my mouth, run my tongue along the veins

I have blown a few people before including Julian, I haven't been the best at it. The guys don't seem to care as long as someone's sucking their dick.

" em if you want to... you have to stop," he says

I take him out of my mouth but continue to use my hands

" if I want what?, I want you, Jules," I tell him

.

" to fuck,," he said in pant

" touch me, Jules, see how wet I am for you," I say abandoning him and climbing up his body to reach his face

" em, if I touch you, I will not be able to stop until you climax," he says, placing a kiss on my nose.

" make me climax then Jules or fuck me. Your choice," I say in a sickly sweet tone.

Pressing my lips to his, there are fireworks between us. His fingers rub small circles on my thigh, it feels like fire under my skin where his fingers trace

Julian has rough long painter fingers feel amazing when he touches you. He makes me moan out louder.

"Em, you have to be a little quieter, baby," he says

" fuck me, Jules," I say against his lips.

Jules thrusts into me without preamble, making me let out a yelp from the sudden sensation of being ripped and filled.

After he stayed still for a bit, so I could get used to him a little. He starts thrusting deep and hard into me, mutters Emma, my Emma into my neck.

He grips the bed sheets for stability while thrusting.

" Faster, Jules, Faster" I pant gripping his shoulder

.

He doesn't need to be told twice, he speeds his pace up, he is hitting the spot with every thrust. Casing a loud moan and occasional scream, from the sensation

Jules movements become a little more wild and sporadic. My nails run down his back, gripping and scrapping.

" em...em...I'm close" he pants out his face sucking on my shoulder.

" me too, Jules," I say, and he gives a few more thrusts to push me off the edge, into a moaning and whimpering mess under him.

He is still inside me, thrusting slowly, as he comes down from his high. He rolls to the side and is breathing rapidly.

" get some...sleep em," he says trying to get his breathing back to normal

" I'm not that tired, I could go again," I say with a wink.

" maybe in the morning, em," he says, running his hand through his curls. His hairline is caked with sweat and damp curls.

" you know I never finished what I stared? I can finish if you want me too?" I say seductively

" go to the bathroom, so you don't get a UTI," he says,

" don't be so practical, Jules. I will be right back to finish" I say

Going to the bathroom doing my thing

Come back out to see an asleep Julian curled up with the bedsheet, I climbed next to him and curl up to him. I pull the duvet off the floor and over us.


	2. Chapter 2

" EMMA, GET YOUR ASS UP, WE ARE LATE!"

Isn't it a lovely thing I wake up to, Izzy screaming at Julian and me

" go without me" I groan and curl under the duvet again

" good morning, Julian. care to wake up your girlfriend," Izzy says

Julian only groan in response and turns over

" I can tell you two had a late night but come on," clary's voice says entering the room

" go without me, I'm tired" I complain

" Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up until two fucking your boyfriend, and you would be so tired," Izzy says

" iz, give them some slack. You have done this, too" she says

" You have done this more times than I care to remember with my brother," Izzy says

" and my Parabatai" clary points out

" if you're going to argue go way" Julian groans from under a pillow

" oh, are we interrupting your sleep, because you interrupted ours" Izzy snaps

" do we didn't" he grumbles

" oh, you didn't. It was Emma who did. Moaning and screaming at 1:30 am" Izzy

" you know yelling at us is making us later than if you had woken us up in a civilized manner," I say covering my chest in the duvet

"It's only 8:30, so get your ass ready to go by 8:45," Izzy says as her and clary leave

I flop back down on the bed and curl up to Jules body

" em, you have to get up," Jules says from propping his head on his arms

" You promised me morning sex, and now I don't get it?" I say

" I didn't promise; I said if there was time. There is not you have to be ready in 12 minutes" he says

" When I get back, you better be ready," I say to him as I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to get ready

Once I'm ready I head out to the main set of doors

" Finally, you are ready," Izzy says

" it is 8:46 and clary isn't here yet" I state getting some of the blame off me

" she left after we woke you up," Izzy says

" oh, let's go if I'm such an inconvenience," I say, heading out the doors into the freezing NYC fall wind.

Okay, it may not be that cold, but I'm from LA. I follow Izzy to get a cab to the bridal shop. We arrive at 9:05

"Finally, they were about to give up our appointment," Clarys says with a flute of champagne in her left hand as she looks through a photo album

" isn't a bit early to start drinking," I ask

" Clarissa I have found another option," The store attendant says

" let me see, be right back," clary says

" do you already have your dress?" I ask Izzy

" I have had it since Simon proposed," she says pouring her sets flute of champagne as well

" coffee or champagne, " the attendant asks me

" water?" I ask /says

" of course, one moment," she says walking away

" You better not be the first one pregnant," clary says

" I don't drink a lot, and the coffee is horrible. Trust me, Jules and I don't want kids, so we are relatively careful" I say

" when's the last time you used a condom?" Izzy asks

" first time with Cameron," I say

" so careful, yeah?" Clary says while continuing to look through dresses

" I used the rune and get a check after every one night stand," I say defensively

" the rune isn't 100%, still use condoms," clary says

" like You and Jace use condoms every time you fuck," I say

" I wasn't claiming to, but I'm also 23 and engaged," clary says

" ugh, whatever, I'm not pregnant. I don't like to drink because I have no body fat to absorb alcohol, so I get drunk very quickly" I say

" oh, no, you're too in shape for your own good" Izzy teases

" When are the boys getting here? " clary asks

" whenever Magnus is coming, so like 20 minutes," Izzy says

" the boys? Jace and Simon?" I ask

" and Alec, Magnus and maybe Julian; if he gets his ass up" Izzy replies

" why Jules he not in the wedding," I ask

" he is going, and Magnus wants everyone to look sharp," Izzy says while is pass through the dresses

" he actually might be in it, because Jace needs another groomsman," clary says as to pick out a dress and the attendant take it back to her changing area

" oh, okay, cool," I say sitting down with my water

Jules pov.

Emma left about 20 minutes ago, and I'm still just laying in bed, I have my boxers on now, but that's it

" dude, come on" Jace's voice comes from outside

" what" I yell back

" let us in" his voice yells back

" give me a second" I call back

" Okay, I give You and Emma a second to get dressed," he says, you can tell by his tone that is proud of his teasing.

I quickly put on sweats and a t-shirt than open the door. I'm surprised that they didn't just bust in

" where's Emma" Jace asks

" dress shopping with Izzy and Clary" I reply

" you are going to be one of my Groomsmen," Jace says as Simon is about to lean on the desk

" can he put his hand there or is it cover in some unknown sex substance," Jace says

" you say that like that all Emma and I do," I say making the bed

" that's what you did last night, don't even try to lie about," Jace says

" no we haven't fucked on the desk, Simon you're free to put your hand there, I'm not an animal, Herondale," I say with a quite bitter tone

" you say it like it's a bad thing, Clary and all the ladies love Herondale's," Jace says

" I might go tell her how much the ladies love you, how long did take her to fuck you? over a year" I say with the same tone

" l didn't break one of the most sacred laws " Jace snaps back

" big deal, Mr. I love her oh wait she's my sister," I say

" you were Parabatai," he says

"Alec was in love with you first, your Parabatai," I say

" he never acted on it, like you two did many times," he says

" can we go, Magnus, is texting me," Simon says

" let me get ready, 5 minutes max," I say heading in the bathroom

" Pathetic" Jace says

" what, I want to wash my face and get properly dressed," I say

" 5 minutes, poor Emma" Jace says quite

" ugh, whatever. Let me change, and I'll be right out" I say

" with Emma, she must be deprived if you only last 4 minutes," he says

" fuck off Jace" I snap

I don't see what Emma could find attractive in him, him being her first crush. He is built but that all he got no personality

I as pushed him out and shut the door, and head into the bathroom and take probably what is known as the quickest shower, a two-minute shower to get all the sex sweat off me, then putting on deodorant and that sort of thing. Finally, get dress and scrub my head with a towel to get some excess water out. I head out to main doors

" How did you have time to shower?" Simon asks

" I just wash my hair and body with body wash," I say

" Beginners mistake, never use body wash on your hair it makes it so dry, and Izzy yells at me, she makes me use shampoo and conditioner," Simon says

" I usually don't, but I was in a hurry and didn't to smell like sex," I say, as we meet Alec and Magnus outside

" Are you asking for a cold, LA boy," Magnus says

" Huh," I ask back

" you have a Hoodie and soaking wet hair, You are going to get sick," he says

"I'm going to be fine; it's not that cold" as I was saying there was a particularly chilly breeze

" Sure, here," Magnus says he snaps his fingers, and I'm in a warmer jacket with dry hair

" You didn't have to do that," I say

" I don't want to sick from you, for the wedding," He says as he snaps his fingers and a portal appears

" hurry hurry, fiancés are waiting," he says, and walks through, I follow behind. I was going to say that Emma and I weren't engaged, but it would just piss them off.

" Finally, you're here, Clary has been fretting because the dress she picked out doesn't come in her size it's too big," Izzy says

Emma is sitting on one of the love seats on her phone drinking water while everyone else has champagne

" Hey babe," I say plopping down next to her on the love seat, with my arm slung around her shoulder

" don't babe, me Jules. You know I don't like it" she says

" what's up?" I say cautiously

" I don't even know, I just feel off, being here," she says

" looking at wedding dresses or New York," I ask

" I can't pinpoint it," she says

" LA boy, chop-chop follow me, you need a suit," Magnus says

" talk later, em," I say giving her a quick peck on the cheek

" Magnus are you picking out one or snapping your fingers and making one," I ask as he is standing by changing rooms

" Finding one then trailering it, by the way, I have a potion for abortions," he says the last part quieter

" Emma is not pregnant, just off," I say

" that's what Charlotte Branwell thought while she was pregnant with her first son," he says

" All the groomsmen are wearing navy with gold detailing," he says, "arms up, LA boy."

I listen to Magnus and raise my arms and stand shoulder with apart, I assume he is taking my measurements magically

" Can girls not be sick? Do they have to pregnant? She had Indian food yesterday, it probably bothering her" I say earning a glance from Magnus and the other guys

" that is true, it's fun to tease you because you get so defensive so quickly," Jace says

" Thanks, guys we'll go back to LA if you going make fun of me the whole time, I'm here for Emma," I say

" Julian, don't get so butt hurt, " Jace says

" I should be taking care of my siblings, I left them with Mark and Helen, who haven't seen them since the dark war, Helen thinks Dru loves bright colors and hates scary movies," I say

"Julian, I get that you may be upset, but you can't leave," Magnus says

"Whatever, finish this as quick as you can," I say tightly

After 20 minutes Magnus finished, and I was able to go back to the institute without Emma and went straight to the art room and got all my supplies ready and paint

Emma pov.

" what did you say to Jules to make him storm out?" I ask Jace inquisitively

" just teases him a bit, he way to serious" Jace says

" that's just the way he is. He had to raise his siblings when he was 12, give him a break" I say pulling on my jacket

" Emma, why are leaving so soon," clary asks from across the shop

" to check on Julian, I have a dress," I say

" it was supposed to be a girls day," Clary says

" give an hour and a half then we can do this, Jules is in self destruct mode," I say

"2 pm be ready for spa afternoon" clary yells as I leave and I give her a thumbs up

On the walk back to the institute, I try calling Jules, but he not answering any of my calls or texts. He is probably either pushing himself past the breaking point in the training room or painting his emotions.

I head into the training room first, and it's empty, so I head into the makeshift art studio that Jules has made. I peak in the door, and there is Jules, who is hard at work painting. There is paint all over him; hair, face, clothes. I go up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Em?" he says quietly his voice sounding on the brink of tears

" I'm here, Julian," I say quietly

" I love you, I..I..." he breaths out slowly

" I love you more, Jules," I say

" I just...they were..." he trails off

" I know they think that I'm pregnant. Don't worry, Jules, and I'm not," I say, pressing my face into his back

" look at me, I can't even hold a conversation with them. And they love you," he says,

" you can, Jules, it's Jace. it's the way he is" I say

" I can, but it always ends with me getting defensive about something," he says setting his brush down


End file.
